directive255fandomcom-20200213-history
C
C&C Reloaded is a mod developed by FS-21. It is made for the game C&C: Yuri's Revenge . The mod aims to mix Yuri's Revenge with Firestorm in the same game. It added some new things like Yuri Service Depot, Bio Warrior, Tiberium Shower, etc. In the mod, no Tiberium Silos required for GDI and Nod unlike Tiberian Sun and adds naval units to Nod and GDI . It also replaces the YR Desert terrain with TS desert terrain. It disabled the RA2 country selection in normal gameplay. It requires Ares to work properly and play as TS factions (GDI and Nod), but it is pre-installed when you install this mod. Gameplay C&C Reloaded aims to merge Yuri's Revenge with Firestorm. No tiberium silos required for Tiberian Sun factions to store Tiberium. Also it added some new units and buildings like Obelisks of Darkness, Gun Turret, GDI and Nod Naval Units. This mod enables some Tiberian Sun units like Cyborg Commando, Mammoth Mk. II to gain veterancy. RA2 country selection is disabled as the countries are merged with their respective factions (as stated below). Note that GDI and/or Nod war factories cannot build air units from Version 1.3.0 onwards because TS war factories don't have the openable roof for sending out air units. Notable Changes/Additions *In the upcoming Version 1.5.0 of the mod, there are now Allied Tech Labs, Soviet Tech Labs and Yuri Tech Labs, forcing the player to choose between Tech Labs or Battle Labs but not both. This can be changed by INI editing (FinalAlert2's map-specific INI editing or Notepad global editing). *All countries of the 2 factions are merged. (Ex: Cuba, Russia, Iraq and Libya merged into Soviet Union. America, Great Britain, France, Germany and South Korea as Allies.) This means that in the mod no such things as country selection and special units exist in the gameplay (as stated above). *When a Yuri Battle Lab is built, upgraded brutes (become normal brutes when killed) will be available to train. The normal brutes is unable to be trained when a Yuri Battle Lab is built. *Mammoth Mk.II's weapon behaviour is changed in Version 1.3.0: against ground targets it will shoot twice the railgun and the third shot will be with 4 missiles (like the anti-air weapon). Now the Mammoth Mk.II has anti-ground missiles, if it cannot reach the target it will able to attack the wall. *Cyborg Reaper's weapon behavior is also changed: against organic units (non-cyborg infantry) it will shoot Tiberium missiles, against cyborgs and vehicles it will shoot conventional missiles (like in Firestorm). *The addition of some units such as Giant Jellyfish, Obelisks of Darkness, Gun Turrets, Gattling Submarines, Repair Disc, Bio Warriors, Hind Transport (restored), Iron Fist (mobile war factory, just like Fist of Nod) etc. *The addition of some support weapons/superweapons: Tiberium Shower, E.M. Pulse Missile (according to FS-21, it will be replaced by the original E.M. Pulse Cannon once Ares have the E.M. Pulse cannon logic), and A-10 Warthog Airstrike. *RA2 Ore Refineries are modified into Tiberium Refineries in the mod. Futhermore, they will explode with Tiberium when destroyed. *Ordinary cyborgs can self-repair without Tiberium in the mod prior to Version 1.5.0 of the mod. During and after Version 1.5.0, they can only heal on Tiberium Crystal fields. Cyborg Commando can still heal without Tiberium fields, however. *Some C&C: Tiberian Sun and C&C: Firestorm units such as Mammoth Mk.II and Cyborg Commando can gain veterancy in this mod. *Cyborg Commandos are equipped with Tiberium Lasers instead of Plasma Cannons. *Kirovs can land down to the ground in order to be used with Iron Curtain and protect themselves from anti-air weapons. *Added all RA2 Allied, Soviet and TS Nod missions. Facts about the Mod Facts about the Mod: *'First Public Announcement: '''Aprox. (20 till 23 December 2005) *'First Release:' v0.65 (Beta 1) (19 January 2003) *'First Pubilc Release:' v.0.99b1 (7 July 2005) *'Latest Version: v1.3.0 (v1.30.2013.07.07) *'''Made in: Spain Optional Addons The addons can be downloaded at the mod's website. The addons currently available are: Theme Packs (Music Packs): *Tiberian Dawn Theme Pack *Red Alert 1 Theme Pack *Tiberian Sun Theme Pack *Red Alert 2 Theme Pack Video Packs: *Red Alert 2 Video Pack To install the packs, first download the packs you wish to install. You should ensure that the Mod Manager and the game are closed. Then run the downloaded files to install the packs. Additional Game Modes *'Naval Wars:' Players can only use Naval units except Tiberium Harvesters/Miners. *'AI Cheater:' AI will have infinite income (3000 credits each 10 seconds) and Construction Yards won't be mind-controllable or captured by engineers. If you destroy the enemy Construction Yard you'll cut the credits flux. *'Survivor' (Multiplayer Only): Player must play without bases. How to run (play) the mod properly *Method 1: In the mod manager, press the "play" ''button. *Method 2: Go to your YR (Yuri's Revenge) install directory and click "Ares.bat". (if you want to play in fullscreen mode) In version 1.3.0 you should click on "Ares_Debug.bat" if you want to play in fullscreen mode because "Ares.bat" is inserted an additional code "-WIN". Click on "Ares_win.bat" if you want to play in windowed mode. *''WARNING: DO NOT click on the "RA2MD.EXE" or the "Yuri's Revenge" shortcut if the mod is activated. You will unable to play as GDI or Nod, use certain stuffs that require Ares logics (Example: Mobile E.M.P). *''ANOTHER WARNING:'' DO NOT play other mods unless C&C Reloaded is uninstalled or the C&C: Reloaded folder is moved outside the installation directory (RA2 Folder). Deactivate the mod has no use. When you play another mod without uninstalling the mod, it will show an unusual main menu and the game will crush when you play it. Deactivate/Uninstall the mod #Run the Mod Manager. #On the Mod Manager, click on "Disable C&C Reloaded". Now your mod is deactivated. #If you want to uninstall the mod, remove the C&C Reloaded folder manually. #(Optional, for those who want to uninstall the mod) Remove the C&C: Reloaded shortcut. Trivia *In C&C: Tiberian Sun and its expansion -- C&C: Firestorm, the Mammoth Mk.II's railgun projectiles can pass through walls, but in this mod, its railgun projectiles can't shoot pass walls. This is most probably one of the reasons why FS-21 has to change its weapon behaviour. *The upgraded brutes are a reference to a Marvel comic book/cartoon character Hulk as the upgraded brutes and Hulk have green skins and looks similar to each other. *Interestingly, before Version 1.5.0, infantry are immune to Tiberium Crystals. This is probably due to Yuri's Revenge and/or Ares 0.3 limitation. They are not immune to Tiberium Gas, Tiberium Explosion and Tiberium Radiation, though. *The mobile repair vehicles can repair Cyborg Reapers in the mod. *Terror Drones can instant kill Cyborg Reapers in the mod. *While playing as GDI or Nod in version 1.3.0 or below the players will hear Yuri EVR quotes/voices instead of GDI EVA or Nod CABAL's quotes/voice. This is due to Ares 0.3 (or below) doesn't support new EVA voices. In Ares 0.5 it can support new EVA voices, so in version 1.5.0 CABAL and GDI EVA's voice will be restored. Links *C&C Reloaded at CnCGuild.net *C&C Reloaded at Mod DB *C&C Reloaded Changelog *C&C Reloaded at Revora Forums Category:Browse Category:Mod Introduction